Naruko Uzumaki: Princess of the Whirling Tides
by UzukenNoSusanoo
Summary: Blinded by the hate of another, and afraid to hurt anyone, Naruko finds the family she has always wanted, and will rise as the Princess of Uzushiogakure. Blind, medic, genjutsu Naruko. Pairing Undecided.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any games, movies, shows, or other references that are made in any of my stories.

The End of Innocence

Konoha

The steady beep of a heart monitor could be heard in the hospital room currently occupied by a little girl. In the hall outside, a discussion between the Head Medic and Hokage were in deep conservation about the circumstances on how the girl had ended up in said room.

"Hiruzen, in all my of my years as a doctor, I have never seen a child in this condition. Restraint marks upon her wrists and ankles, stab wounds in both eyes, slash wounds on her sternum, worst of all it seems as though her reproductive system has been injured beyond all repair. She will never be able to have children. She may be able to recover physically, however with the mental trauma from such an event, I would not be surprised if she never woke up."

"This is first attack on her, from what I can tell most villagers have just ignored her or glared at her."

"I may not be a psychologist Hiruzen, but even I know that is not healthy for a child to develop."

Giving a sigh, and looking every bit as old as he was, the Sandaime Hokage gave a tired gaze to his friend. The Head Medic, Tosuke Satoshi, was two years his junior, he had short brown hair streaked with gray, and a wrinkled face. They had become friends early on in their shinobi careers, and the man was his personal physician. "Tosuke, you think I don't know that? The parents tell their children to stay away from her, I try to give what love I can, but you know how little time I have for even my own family. I do what I can, but it is nowhere near enough."

"I know, old friend. It is just a sad thing to see happen to one so young."

"The mental trauma could be much greater than we think. According to the report, Naruko-chan might have been raped. Did you find anything?"

"No there were no signs of rape. She is still pure as she can be with such injuries. What happened to the assailant?"

"Mauled to death, most likely by the tigers guarding her when Anko arrived."

"They were guarding her?"

"That is what Anko reported, apparently they would not let her move until she showed that she would not harm Naruko."

As the elderly men continued to discuss the circumstances of the attack, the girl was girl in question was having a breakdown of her own.

Mindscape

Seven year old Naruko Uzumaki, was currently curled into a ball against the wall of what appeared to be a sewer. Naruko stood at 3'9', somewhat tall for her age, and a little on the skinny side. The girl had shoulder length red hair which darkened to midnight black tips. She had creamy white skin and a heart shaped face. Her eyes however were the most curious thing. She had dark purple eyes with silver eyeshadow, even though she did not wear makeup.

Currently her eyes were red and puffed from crying. She had seen what the man was going to do before he blinded her. After it dark however, she began to see what happening in various shades of blue, but she could only make out burry shapes. It was around this time that blacked out, she had only woken up in this sewer not too long ago.

The deafening silence around her was broken by a whispered call, just barely louder than her sobs.

"Naruko…"

Looking up startled at the voice, it came again.

"Naruko, come here…"

It was a soothing call, full of comfort and warmth, but so had been THAT man's. Through her sobs she gave a choked reply. "Go away. Haven't I been through enough?"

"Please let me help you Naruko. I only want to make the pain go away."

Naruko didn't want any more pain, but the voice sounded so nice. 'No! They will only hurt Me.! …but it sounded so soothing. Like this voice could take all the pain away. Through comfort and kind words, or the sweet release of death.

Making up her mind and standing on shaking legs, Naruko began to make her way towards the voice. The trek took what seemed like only a few minutes. With each step the voice seemed to be closer.

Coming to a large room that seemed to be much more well-lit than the tunnels, Naruko noticed an enormous cage at one end of the room. It seemed to be made of iron bars thicker than the trees found deep in the forests, and had glowing chains wrapped around it as well. The chains all led to two crimson haired women looking at her.

The first was sitting cross legged on the floor with the chains coming out of her back. Her hair reached her hips, with a bang held to the side with a single orange clip. She had bright purple eyes that held a sadness in them, also reflected in her smile. The second was standing next to the first, and seemed older, yet no less beautiful as the first. She had her hair tied into a bun held up by chopsticks, sealing tags hanging from her ears, and a purple diamond on her forehead.

As Naruko slowly approached she made sure to never take her eyes of the two, and came to stop thirty feet from them. After a few minutes of staring, during which the first woman began to have her well up with tears, Naruko began in a hollow and pain filled voice, "Are you going to kill me? If so do it quickly and end this meaningless existence."

Her words caused the tears to fall from the first woman's eyes, bringing her hands up to her face, she began to sob at her daughters words. The second put a hand on the first's shoulder in comfort and faced Naruko. "We do not wish you dead, child. Your safety and happiness is all we wish for."

In a bitter tone, Naruko gave a biting reply. "Great job at that. I bought it from the last guy, and look where I end up, a sewer, talking to two people who might want me dead or worse." This only caused the first woman to cry harder. "Tell who you are, and what you want with me so I can leave."

The crying woman gave a choked reply to this, "Wait! Please Naruko-chan, don't go. My name is Kushina Uzumaki… your mother."

Her words only filled Naruko with anger. "My mother! Some parent you are!" The shout and hate in the reply caused Kushina to flinch. "Why should I even listen to anything else you have to say? You abandoned me, and just think you can come back like it's no big deal? Stay away from me. I never wish to see you in this life or the next." This only made Kushina begin to cry harder, and the second gave a small frown.

Turning to leave, Naruko found herself stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning back she found the second woman looking down at her. "Leave me be. I'm done speaking with you."

"Do not leave before you everything, child."

"She abandoned me, what else is there to know!"

"How about the fact that she is not able to leave this place, nor am I."

"What do you mean, and why would she not be able to leave the sewer?"

"This most certainly not the sewer. And we are not able to leave because sealed here, more specifically, within you."

Confused at her words, Naruko's anger began to fade, "Within me, how is that possible?"

"Before we go any further, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mito Uzumaki, your great grandmother, and we…"

"Hold up, how are you my great grandmother, but only look in your thirties?"

Amused at Naruko's confusion, she gave a small smile and proceeded. "That will explained in due time. Now don't interrupt me."

At Naruko's stare to go on, Mito continued. "Now, to go forward, we must go back. During the reign of the Shodaime, he and Madara Uchiha, had a great battle. During the clash, Madara was able to summon the Kyuubi no Kitsune, under his control. Hashirama was able to subdue it with his control over yang chakra. Most people believe that his mokuton allowed him to control the bijuu. This is false, but that is lesson for another time. After Madara's defeat, Hashirama, my husband, and I, both deemed the Kyuubi to dangerous. Using my skill in fuinjutsu, I sealed the bijuu within myself."

Stopping to see if Naruko was following along, it looked as if had questions. Nodding at her to ask, Naruko questioned, "How is it possible to seal bijuu? Wouldn't it kill you?"

"If I were not an Uzumaki, and had little experience in fuinjutsu, I most likely would have. However the sealing of bijuu into humans has been done for quite a while now. Those with bijuu contained within them are called jinchuriki, and I was the first to become one."

At this declaration, a malicious growl came from the cage, **"Do not claim a title you have no right to you damnable woman."** The hate in its voice seemed to engulf the room. Kushina formed the ram and the chains from her back tightened, which was promptly followed by a shriek of pain. "Be silent. We have no need for your remarks."

Mito looked to Naruko to see if she was alright. The child was on her hands and knees gasping for breath. "What was that?"

"That was very bijuu we are discussing right now."

"The kyuubi?" Her eyes grew wide in realization. "It's sealed within me, isn't it?"

"You are correct. You are the third jinchuriki of the kyuubi."

"The third? Who was the second?"

"Your mother, she received the burden when she was around your age. And when she did, I also sealed a blood clone of myself within her, to help counteract the kyuubi's influence. The same happened to you."

"If I have the kyuubi, and my mom had before me, how did the kyuubi attack happen?"

At this Kushina spoke up, "While I was going through labor, the seal had weakened. A masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha, attacked and released the kyuubi from me. Your father fought the man and caused him to retreat. When almost about to seal the kyuubi's yang half within I knocked him out and took control of the jutsu. I was able to seal the yin half with the help the released clone of Mito, and was able to seal a clone of myself along with her. However, I also altered your seal, to sustain both of our clones without drain you of chakra, I added a seal to draw in nature chakra to sustain us."

Tears threatened to fall from Naruko's eyes as she asked the question she only confirmation for, "Who was my father?"

"Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, is your father, and currently in the stomach of the Shinigami."

The answer caused Naruko to finally start crying, repeating "It's not fair." over and over. Mito picked her up and brought Naruko over to Kushina, to hold her child for the first time in over seven years.

As Naruko's tears began to dwindle, she embraced her mother. At this, Kushina began to smile again. Looking into her eyes Kushina asked the question she dreaded the answer to, "Do you still hate me?"

"No, I will always hold a small bit of resentment, but I can forgive you for not being there… kaa-san." This caused new tears to come to Kushina's eyes as the mother and daughter embraced again.

"I hate to be the one to break this up, but I believe you should be waking up now Naruko-chan." To this, Mito got a death glare from Kushina, and a look of sadness from Naruko. "Don't worry, we will be able to talk through your mind. If you wish to come back here, just meditate and think of this place."

"How do I wake up?"

"Right, just think of waking up."

As Naruko faded out of her mind, Kushina glared at Mito. "Did you really have to make her leave at that moment?!"

"She needed to tell Hiruzen that she was okay, and don't worry, she will be back to spend time with you."

Giving a defeated sigh, Kushina could only give a quick, "Fine", before waiting for Naruko to wake.

Hospital Room

When Naruko came to, everything was in complete darkness, until she began to see everything within ten feet in shades of blue. 'What's going on with my vision? How can I see behind me, and why is everything so… blue?'

She jumped when a familiar voice sounded in her head. 'Interesting, it seems as though the seals to sustain us with nature chakra has given you minor sensory abilities.'

'Mito-san? So it wasn't a trauma induced dream.'

'Not in the slightest. Both your mother and I are within the seal. Since it seems that the nature chakra has affected you, there may be some other side effects that we are unaware of. However, nothing seems to be affecting you in a negative way, so you should be fine for now.'

Nodding at Mito's words, Naruko noticed a very bright chakra signature outside the room. 'Jiji' flaring her chakra slightly, Naruko noticed that the blurry shape of a man in the Hokage's robes perked up and made their way to the door, which was then opened. She could barely hear the soft steps of the elderly man as he walked up to her bedside. Moving her head as if she was looking at him he spoke in a gentle voice.

"Naruko-chan, I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you. I should have given an ANBU guard. I never wanted this for you."

She spoke to him in a raspy voice, "Jiji, when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you of what?"

"Of what I contain, of why I am shunned, of who my parents were?"

Flinching at the small bit of anger in her voice, Hiruzen gave a sigh. "You were to be told of the kyuubi when you made genin, or became sixteen. Your heritage would be revealed, and inheritance claimed when you became chunin, or turned eighteen. I hated having to keep it from you, however I needed to be sure that you were ready. If you hate me for this then I cannot and will not blame you."

"I don't hate you Jiji, you are the only one who has given me love, but I am still mad at you for keeping it a secret." Chuckling at her response, the aged man was relieved that she didn't hate her, but his face became grim at the prospect of her injuries.

"Naruko-chan, about why you are here, you have very severe injuries. The medics were only able to cosmetically fix your eyes, I'm afraid that you will be blind for the rest of your life."

With shaking hands, Naruko reached up and touched the bandages she finally noticed. She quickly ripped them off to the shock of the elderly man, to make sure it was true. Once the wrappings removed she opened her eyelids to the same blurred blue objects surrounding her. "No, no, I can't be blind! I still have so much to see! Why me?" Standing up and moving next to her, Hiruzen wrapped the sobbing girl in a hug. It saddened him when she flinched at his touch until she realized who it was.

"Naruko, I'm afraid that isn't the worst of the news." With a heavy sigh at what was to come he spoke. "Your womb was practically shredded when you were brought in, I'm sorry, but you will never be able to give birth." The statement caused something inside of her to break as she cried harder. They stayed like that for most of the night.

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. This chapter and the next were originally going to be one chapter, but it was better to stop here. The next chapter of this should be out within the next few days.**

**After I put up the next chapter, I will try and alternate between updates, I just wanted to get this idea down first. Hope you guys like this story, if not then sorry it is not for you. Read on and review if you wish.**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any games, movies, shows, or other references that are made in any of my stories.

One Week Later

Currently, Naruko was sitting in the Hokage's office. She had spent the past week in the hospital recovering from her injuries, and mostly stayed in her mindscape with her mother and great grandmother. She had learned quite a lot from them about the Uzumaki clan, as well as some laws in Konoha regarding Uzumaki's. She was about to discuss what she would do about her shinobi career. She had gone through half of the first year in the Academy, until the incident.

"Naruko, I know that you have already started in the academy, but considering what you went through, I understand if you wish to quit."

Naruko was deep in thought, she had decided to keep the bandages over her eyes, with a bang covering where her left eye would be. Taking a deep breath, she brought forth her plan. "I wish to quit the academy, and renounce citizenship to Konoha."

Shocked at her wish to no longer be a citizen, Hiruzen became worried at the fact that he couldn't protect her. "I can understand you not wishing to be a ninja, but why do you wish to leave Konoha?"

"I'm not leaving the village. I will be a citizen of Uzushiogakure."

"But how? Uzu is no more. How can you be a citizen of place that no longer exists?"

"When Konoha was founded, there were laws that applied to the Uzumaki, put in place by the Shodaime, in the original village charter. Any Uzumaki, who lives in the village, can renounce their citizenship under the village, and be under Uzumaki citizenship. I still have to follow most laws, but I do not have to answer to the village's council on most matters, and I only report to the Hokage if I am a shinobi. I am descended from Uzu royalty, giving me the position of Uzu's ambassador, due to there being no current ambassador."

Hiruzen was stunned at the fact that she knew even knew about Konoha's laws. Then he started to chuckle, which turned into full blown laughter, which made the secretary think the paperwork had finally made him crack. "This is perfect! You are practically untouchable! Not only that but I can give you your inheritance."

Naruko had a small smile at his laughter, which quickly turned into a frown. "Jiji, I want to learn from the medics at the hospital to if it's possible."

"Do you wish to be a doctor?"

"I'm… not sure. I may be a shinobi, but I only want to heal."

"I understand. Now onto the matter of your inheritance." Standing up from his desk, he moved to the painting of the Yondaime, revealing… a wall.

"Jiji, has the paperwork been getting to you?"

Chuckling at the idea, which was not too far from the truth, but he just pricked his finger and ran through a set of hand signs before pressing his palm on the wall. With a poof, there were two keys in the hands of the Hokage, which he brought over to his desk. "These keys are to the Namikaze and Uzumaki houses. I would like to know which you choose to live in, and I will help you move what you wish from the other."

"I want to live in the Uzumaki compound."

"Alright, one last thing before you leave, when do you want to begin working at the hospital."

"In one week."

"Alright, Inu, Neko. Please bring Naruko to the Uzumaki compound."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Inu moved to grab Naruko for a shunshin but she backed away from him, with a bit of fear evident on her face.

Before Inu tried to grab her again, Hiruzen spoke up, "Inu, stop. It is quite obvious that she is uncomfortable around you." It saddened him that she was still afraid of close contact with mist people, specifically males. "Naruko, would you like to go with Neko instead?"

Turning her head to the ANBU woman, as if she could still see, Naruko listened to what her mother and great grandmother were telling her. 'I sense no negative emotions toward you, Naruko-chan, she does not wish to harm you.'

Still a bit wary of strangers, Kushina put her mind at ease. 'Don't worry, Naruko. Yugao-chan was one of my students. She wouldn't do anything to hurt you, I promise.'

Looking back to the Hokage, Naruko gave a small nod of acceptance, while keeping her face emotionless. Neko stepped forward and slowly put her hand on Naruko's shoulder, who gave a slight flinch on contact, before a poof of smoke, and they were gone.

Dismissing Inu, Hiruzen sat back in his chair with a sigh. Taking out his pipe and lighting it, he breathed in the calming fumes. 'Looks like I will have tell Tosuke to only have female nurses teach Naruko to start. It might also help to have Inoichi have some sessions with her.' Pondering upon his choices, he turned towards the window looking out over the village.

Uzumaki Compound

A small poof of white smoke, signaled the arrival of the pair at the compound. It was on the edge of the village, in the forest behind the Hokage Monument. As soon as they arrived, Naruko felt a calming aura from the place, like a gentle warmth all around. From what she could sense of the house, it was a two storied, traditional Japanese house, with a garden along the path leading to the front door. Slowly making her way to the first sliding door, she tentatively reached out to open it before pausing. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open.

While the outside was traditional, the inside had a more modern feel. The entry way was small, only about seven feet long on each side, with a small cushioned bench to sit on, and cubby holes for shoes. Taking off her sandals, and stepping through to the next room, she found a sitting area with couches and pictures on the walls. Stepping up to one of the pictures, she placed her hand on it, and with what little chakra she could gather, Naruko focused on flowing the chakra through the ink in the picture. Once she had finished, she nearly dropped the picture in shock. Yugao, who had gone in to make sure Naruko didn't need anything, looked at the picture.

It was of Minato behind Kushina, as she held her pregnant stomach.

Yugao looked at Naruko, and saw the bandages on her eyes starting to get wet. Kneeling down, and wrapping her in a hug, she began to comfort the girl. She felt a bit of sadness when Naruko flinched at the contact. "She really loved you." Seeing that Naruko turned to face her, Yugao continued. "I was one of her students, and did what I could to help her through pregnancy. She would always speak about how she would love you, and spoil her little princess."

Smiling softly as Naruko began to calm down, she continued, "I admit that I couldn't wait for you to be born to. Sensei was like a mother to me, and I couldn't wait to see my imouto."

"I barely know you. How do I know that you won't hurt me too? How do I know that you don't hate me like everyone else?"

"You don't… but I promise that I will be here when I can." The declaration only made Naruko begin to cry again, only in joy. Yugao continued to comfort her until she calmed down. "Now, let's see the rest of the house, okay?" Getting a nod, she pulled Naruko to her feet and took her hand as Yugao gave Naruko the tour.

In the back of the house, there was a flat field for training, with a pond to the side, and a walled garden next to that. The garden had become overgrown from the years of neglect, but just needed a bit of care to reach what it was.

Like the garden, most of the house had dust everywhere, and needed to be cleaned up. On the second floor, was the master bedroom, in which she found some of her mother's clothes. Naruko decided to make the room hers. In the basement was something quite shocking. An area that was about three miles long, two miles wide, and a mile high. It contained a forest in one section, with small clearings, a waterfall on a cliff, and a river leading from the pond created by the waterfall. Another section contained what seemed to be sand dunes, surrounding a small rocky outcropping, while a third area was a lake of water, with a few small islands sticking out. In the corner which led up to the house, there was a building. Naruko took a ninja express ride from Yugao to the bottom.

When they got be to the building, it was found to be sealed shut. Before she could ponder on how to open it, Naruko got some help from her tenants. 'You need to put some blood on the seal, and add chakra, however you have not accessed your chakra yet, so I will tell you what is inside.' Nodding at her mother to go ahead, Kushina continued. 'In this building is the library and armory, any scrolls, weapons, or ninja related objects that have been collected by the Uzumaki are in there. Well, that's not quite true, this building contains only a fraction of the Uzumaki's knowledge, the rest should be sealed away in the ruins of Uzu.'

At this Mito began, 'However, you do not need to access it for a while, everything you need to start the basics, we can teach you.'

Naruko tried to sense what she could around her for a few more minutes before she and Yugao left. Currently the two were in the living room, after a very low powered wind jutsu had swept the dust out of the house. "Yugao-san, if the Uzumaki was a big clan, how come this house can only house one or two families?"

"Well, most of your clan lived in Uzu, this house was mainly for the Uzumaki ambassador and his family. There has never been more than a handful of Uzumaki living in Konoha at one time."

The next question was the hardest for Naruko to ask. "Can… can you tell me about my family?"

Smiling gently at the girl, Yugao nodded. "Of course. What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

The rest of the afternoon went in this way, with Naruko asking about her family, and Yugao answering as best she could. They continued until it became dark outside. Noticing the time, Yugao got up to leave, and say her goodbyes. "I'm sorry Naruko, but I'm afraid that I must leave." Seeing the girl's shoulders slump a bit, Yugao tried to cheer her up. "How about I bring you groceries every week. That way you don't have to be near the villagers. If I can't make it, I will send a friend, and don't worry, you will be able to trust them." Naruko nodded to this, a bit less depressed than before.

Standing up from the couch, Naruko bowed to the ANBU. "Good night, Yugao-san. I thank you for allowing me to learn of my family."

"Good night Naruko-chan, I'll stop by tomorrow with some food for you. Okay?"

"Hai."

Walking with Yugao to the front door, and looking out until the purple haired woman was out of Naruko's range. Naruko trudged up to the master bedroom, changed while leaving her bandages around her eyes, and laid in bed. Her last thoughts before falling asleep, 'Goodnight kaa-san, obaa-san.'

'Goodnight, Naruko, I love you.'

'Rest Naruko, the day is over, and you are quite tired.'

Falling asleep, Naruko had a small smile on her face, one of the few she would have in the coming years.

**AN: Thanks for reading. I'm sorry that it took a while to finish, but I am in the last few weeks of school, so I get a lot of work to do. Again, I will try and get these out as fast as possible, and I will update my other story next.**

**If anyone knows of a good English to Japanese translator, that spells the Japanese words in English letters, please tell me. I do not speak Japanese, so I will only use it for what I know. I apologize to anyone who does speak it, for possibly butchering your language.**

**Next chapter will be her rise as a doctor, and training. She will also meet some of the older characters during her work. If you are afraid that this story will be Naruko not being a ninja. Don't worry, she will become bad ass. She just has to get over her fear of hurting people.**

**So, keep reading and review if you like.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
